JIHOONIE
by hoshiwoozi1996
Summary: SEORANG FANBOY YANG MENCOBA MEMELUK FANDOM BESAR BERNAMA CARAT. MENCOBA MENULIS FANFICTION SOONHOON DENGAN HATI RIANG. YANG MAU MEMBACA, SILAHKAN REVIEW YA NUNNA-NUNNA./SEVENTEEN/SOONYOUNG/JIHOON/HOSHI/WOOZI/SOONHOON


**.**

 **.**

 **Jihoonie**

SoonHoon

 _Seventeen_

.

 _ **hoshiwoo**_

Kalau saja ada palu, pentungan, tongkat pemukul baseball, atau apa sajalah itu yang didekatnya, Soonyoung pasti sudah mengambil dan melempar pada dua tengik sialan didepannya.

Siapa?

Jangan tanyakan, nanti Soonyoung semakin emosi.

"Kalian tolol, bodoh, idiot, kurang ajar… kuharap kalian tenggelam disungai amazon!"

Tentu saja kata-katanya tidak serius. Sejahat apapun temannya itu, Kwon Soonyoung tidak boleh balas dendam. Soonyoung kan anak baik. Ya tidak?

"Hyung, kami cuma bercanda." Seokmin berkata, menyembunyikan wajah kudanya dibelakang tubuh Seungkwan dari amukan psikopat dadakan didepannya.

"Yha, Soonyoung, mereka cuma bercanda, lagipula mana mereka tahu kalau Jihoon akan terpeleset jatuh." Jeonghan, laki-laki yang paling baik diantara 12 laki-laki lain diruangan itu menepuk pundak Soonyoung, "Aku yakin Jihoon akan baik-baik saja."

"Semoga saja tidak sampai terluka parah." Mingyu membenarkan sembari tersenyum lebar –nyengir sih lebih tepatnya.

Soonyoung mendengus, wajah yang biasanya seimut marmut berubah merah. Mereka rasa, mereka sudah membangunkan monster marmut yang bersemayam pada diri Soonyoung *eh?

Mereka sedang dirumah sakit, setelah kehebohan Jisoo yang menemukan Wonwoo dan Jun membopong tubuh lunglai Jihoon ke ruang kelas tiga –bukannya ke UKS. Duh kenapa mereka mendadak lemot sih?. Dan tentu saja, selain Jisoo, ada Soonyoung dan teman-teman lain yang langsung terperanjat mengetahui kondisi itu.

Mereka sempat berdebat karena penjaga UKS sedang tidak ditempat. Jadilah Soonyoung memaksa untuk membawa Jihoon kerumah sakit. Takut kalau-kalau Jihoon terkena serangan jantung, gegar otak, tumor, tipes, flu, diabetes -sudah cukup- bisa bahaya nanti.

Dan juga, muka Seokmin hampir kena bogem maut darinya kalau Jeonghan tidak mencegah.

"Hyuung!" teriak seseorang, memanggil Soonyoung yang memojokkan diri diujung bangku rumah sakit, paling ujung, hingga bokongnya saja hanya menempel setengah.

Itu suara Lee Chan, bocah paling muda diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Bocah yang hobinya mengintili kakak kelas lalu ujung-ujungnya dipalak oleh si bule kere dan teman Chinanya yang duduls, "Jihoon hyung sudah bangun, sudah boleh dibesuk katanya."

Soonyoung dengan beringas masuk kedalam ruang rawat. Mendapati Wonwoo, Jun, Jisoo, dan Jeonghan didalam sana. Seokmin dan Seungkwan mengikuti dari belakang. Lalu Seungcheol, Mingyu, Vernon, dan Minghao masuk paling terakhir.

"Jihoonie…"

"Soonyoung…" Jihoon mengangkat tangannya, sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya sedang menyapa, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Laki-laki marmut itu tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menatap perban dikepala Jihoon, dan ia sudah berkaca-kaca saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Justru kaget kenapa harus dibawa kerumah sakit seperti ini."

"Tuh, kan, Jihoon hyung tidak apa-apa," dua bocah tengik itu cari masalah lagi. Soonyoung langsung memelototi mereka, lalu sepuluh langkah mundur mereka ambil. Soonyoung benar-benar seram kalau sedang melebarkan mata sipitnya seperti itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak mengambil sketsa lirik dan membuat Jihoon mengejar kalian, Jihoon tidak akan terpeleset hingga sampai ke rumah sakit seperti ini."

Seokmin dan Seungkwan memajukan bibirnya, setengah komat-kamit merapalkan mantra. Mereka tentu masih ingat, sebelum Soonyoung menjadi ketua club dance disekolah, dia adalah juara karate yang begitu mendunia *halah.

"Mereka cuma bercanda, Soonyoung." Jihoon, yang sebenarnya kesal dengan dua bocah itu membela. Yah, hitung-hitung Jihoon bisa memaksa mereka mentraktir es krim setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kan lumayan?

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu, Jihoonie." Tangannya terangkat, mengusut pelan rambut kecokelatan yang begitu lembut, "Kau sudah terluka begitu saja aku tidak bersamamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula mana mungkin kau akan bersamaku terus."

Soonyoung terenyuh, kemudian menyentuh tangan mungil Jihoon yang putih "Hm…cium aku."

Pletak!

Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Soonyoung, dari laki-laki paling tua diantara mereka.

"Kenapa memukulku, hyung?!" Soonyoung tidak terima.

"Tidak. Ada nyamuk tadi disana." Seungcheol melotot.

Lalu teman-temannya cekikikan menahan tawa.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Hallo, New Fanboy in here.

Nyoba nulis SoonHoon dulu lah ya. Nanti couple lain menyusul.

Salam, hoshiwoo.


End file.
